The present invention relates to a friction soled shoe slipper and particularly to such a slipper adapted to be placed over the shoe of a workman for walking on wet slippery floors.
Floor maintenance personnel use various liquid substances for cleaning of floors. Many floors when wet become dangerously slippery. For example, in many industrial, institutional and other commercial applications, powered equipment is used with water and suitable cleaning chemicals for removing of wax, dirt and like foreign matter from the floor prior to coating with wax or other suitable material. The conventional workmen's shoe may readily be constructed to withstand the cleaning environment. Even limited protection against the liquid, particularly where strong chemicals are used, may however be desirable. Walking on the wet floor is extremely hazardous and workmen must take special care to prevent slipping and falling. In the normal course of events, falls often result with not infrequent severe physical damage. In addition to the physical harm to the personnel, there is of course the associated time loss and the like. Foot covers have been suggested to minimize the danger. For example, recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,704 which issued on Aug. 18, 1980 discloses a conventional oxford shoe rubber member with a thick pad secured to the bottom sole. The pad is formed of a fibrous material, such as widely employed as a friction cleaning pad in connection with powered floor cleaning equipment. A pad having a thickness of one half to one inch is suggested and secured to the bottom of the protective rubber and serves to support the workmen as they walk over the floor area. The friction characteristic is such that the danger of slipping is essentially eliminated.
The provision of an elastic rubber in combination with a thick continuous sole is a relatively expensive structure. Consequently although providing safety, as well as protection of the workmen shoe from the liquid and chemicals, the expense associated with the cover may be so high as to minimize commercial implementation. Other similar suggestions have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,331 discloses a rubber member having a waffle-type bottom sole. The ridges of the sole are provided with a friction material, such as a combined adhesive and grit. Generally, the use of an adhesive grit, which presents a thin layer, would not provide a desired long life protective cover, such as can be provided by the addition of a pad member.
There is therefore a significant need for a long life reliable shoe cover adapted for use in slippery environments but of a relatively inexpensive and reliable construction.